Kikyō
Allgemeines zu Kiykō Kikyō ist eine Miko (Priesterin), sie ist 18 Jahre und Kaede ist ihre jüngere Schwester. 50 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung bekommt sie von Shako die Aufgabe, das Shikon no Tama zu reinigen und vor Yokai zu bewahren. Kikyo ist auch sehr talentiert im Bogenschießen und verfehlt nur selten ihr Ziel. Auch Kagome hat dieses Talent Kikyos in sich, wenn auch weniger treffsicher. Ihre Aufgabe als Miko und Behüterin nimmt Kikyo sehr ernst und muss ständig gegen Yokai kämpfen, die das Shikon no Tama an sich reisen wollen. Durch ihre Aufgabe als Miko kann sie kein normales Leben führen und ist innerlich sehr unglücklich dsrüber, was sie versucht zu verbergen, Kaede bemerkt es aber dennoch. Persönlichkeit Als sie noch lebte, war Kikyo 18 Jahre, konnt ihre Jugend aber nicht genießnen, da sie das Shikon no Tama behüten sollte. Zu Kaede hatte sie ein sehr gutes schwesterliches Verhältnis. In Episode 147 + Episode 148 sie machte sich große Vorwürfe, als sie mit ihrem Pfeil Kaede das rechte Auge ausstach. Sie war stets hilfsbereit und hat jedem geholfen, so auch Onigumo und Inu Yasha half. Sie nahm ihrer Aufgabe als Miko sehr ernst und hatte so auch aüßerlich einen ernsten und kalten Charakter, innerlich aber wollte sie lieber, ein normales Leben führen. In Inu Yasha hatte sie einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden, die beide ein ähnlich schweres Schicksal durchleiden mussten. Als sie von Naraku in Inu Yashas Gestallt angegriffen wurde, fühlt sie sich innerlich sehr verletzt und hatta von da an jedliches Vertrauen in andere verloren. Stärken & Fähigleiten Kikyo ist eine Miko mit großen und besonderen spirituellen Kräften und ist in der Lage die Seele von Naraku reinigen zu können.right|200px Durch jene Kraft ist sie für Naraku sehrt gefährlich, er kann sie aber nicht umbringne, da er noch [Onigumo]s Kikyo liebendes Herz in sich trägt. Naraku kann sich aber diesem Problem entledigen und kann auch Kikyo ernaut töten. Weiterhin ist Kikyo ein geübte Bogenschützin und trifft mit ihren heiligen Pfeilen stets ihr Ziel. Ihre heiligen Pfeile sind spirituell sehr mächtig und können jede Barriere brechen, so auch den Bannkreis von Hakudoshi, was nicht einmal das rote Tessaiga konnte. Namensbedeutung Kikyō (桔梗) ist der japanische Name der Ballonblume, welche in der japanischen kultur als Zeichen der ewigen Liebe steht. Ihr Name symboliesiert also Kikyos immernoch existente Liebe zu Inu Yasha. Vergangenheit Vor 50 Jahren, war Kikyo eine 18 jährige Miko, sie hatte besondere spirituelle Fähigkeiten und Shako vertraute ihr deshalb auch das Shikon no Tama an. Sie musst dann täglich gegen Yokai kämpfen und diese töten. Eines Tages findet sie den Dieb Onigumo, der schwere Verbrennungen verlitten hatte und hilflos war. Kikyo sorgte sich um Onigumo, dieser verliebte sich auch in Kikyo, was Narakus Leben weitreichend beeinflusst. Kurz nach der Begegnung mit Onigumo, erscheint auch Inu Yasha in ihrem Leben. Dieser saß auf einem Baum und Kikyo bemerkte Inu Yasha und fragte ihn, ob er auch hinter dem Shikon no Tama her sei. Inu Yasha wusste bis dahin noch nichts von jenem Juwel, was jedem Yokai unglaubliche Kräfte verleihen kann. Inu Yasha interessiert sich nicht weiter für die Miko und Kikyo geht auch weiter. Plötzlich bricht Kikyo zusammen und Inu Yasha macht sich Sorgen. Da kommen auch schon die Dorfbewohner um Kikyo zu retten und Inu Yasha muss fliehen. Etwas später rettet Inu Yasha Kaede und Kikyo will sich bedanken bei dem Hanyo, der zwar schroff aber dennoch liebenswet auf sie wirkt. Inu Yasha scheint verwirrt ist aber froh jemand gefunden zu haben, der ihn als Hanyo akzeptiert. Kikyo meint auch, dass beide das selbe Schicksal erleiden, beiden seinen Wesen, die kein normales Leben führen können. Sie ist eine Miko und muss Yokai töten, kann ihre Jugend nicht ausleben und Inu Yasha als Hanyo, wird weder von Yokai noch Menschen akzeptiert, beide sind also Wesen ohne eigene Bestimmung. Bei einem weiterem Treffen hat Inu Yasha sogar ein Geschenk für Kikyo dabei, etwas Schminke seine Mutter, was Kikyo sehr glücklich macht. Kikyo, die vor dem Treffen die Halskette anfertigete, die Inu Yasha 50 Jahre von Kaede angelegt bekommt, meint auch sie habe ein Geschenk. Sie gibt ihm die Kette aber nicht, da sie Inu Yasha innig vertraut und meint die Kette würde das Vertrauen seitens Inu Yasha ins Wanken bringen. In der Zwischenzeit sorgt sich Kaede um Onigumo, dieser meint immer Kikyo sei sehr schön und mit dem Shikon no Tama könne er völlig geheilt werden. Kaede versteht Onigumo nicht ganz und stimmt ihm einfach zu. Die Liebesbeziehung von Inu Yasha & Kikyo wird inniger, was auch Onigumo spüren kann. [Onigumo] entwickelt immer mehr Hassgefühle gegenüber Inu Yasha und zieht so 100 Yokai mit seine teuflichen Gedanken an. Onigumo lässt sich mit den Yokai ein und wird von ihnen verschlungen, um ihn einen neuen Körper zu geben. Seine Wiedergeburt heißt nun "Naraku" und er ist zunächst nur in seiner Pavianverkleidung zu sehen. Naraku wählt erst den direkten Weg und greift das Dorf an, Inu Yasha, Kaede und Kikyo kämpfen mit aller Kraft gegen Narakus Yokaiarmee. Kikyo ist etwas abgelenkt, da sie an Inu Yasha denkt, in diesem Moment wird sie angefriffen, Kaede will eingreifen, doch Kikyo reagiert und tötet den Yokai, dabei trifft Kikyo aber mit einem Pfeil ins Auge. Kikyo macht sich große Vorwürfe, da sie ihre Schwester schwer verletzt hat. Inu Yasha tröstet sie und meint sowas passiert im Kampf nun mal. Kikyo meint dann, ob Inu Yasha seine Dasein nur im Kämpfe sieht oder ob er auch ohne das Kämpfen glücklich sein könnte. Inu Yasha versteht nicht recht und weiß nicht genau, was er antworten soll. Kikyo fährt fort, dass er ein halber Mensch sein und durch das Shikon no Tama zu einem vollwerteigen Mensche werden könnte, so würde das Juwel gereinigt werden und für immer zu Staub zerfallen. Inu Yasha vertraut Kikyo und stimmt der Idee zu. left|180px Naraku hat alles mitgehört und macht sich so gleich daran, dies zu verhindern und die Liebe zu Kikyo und Inu Yasha zu vergiften. Als Inu Yasha verwandelt, greift er Kikyo an, nimmt das Shikon no Tama an sich und meint zu Kikyo, alles war nur eine Lüge. Kikyo fählt sich innerlich verletzt, kann aber nichts tun, da sie an der Schulter schwer verletzt wurde von Naraku. Das Shikon no Tama bringt Naraku dann in Kikyos haus zurück und macht sich auf den Weg, um Inu Yasha auszuschelten. Als Kikyo verwandelt greift er Inu Yasha an. Dieser ist verwirrt, wehrt sich aber. Naraku verschwindet und der echte Inu Yasha beschließt nun doch das Shikon no Tama zu steheln. Er entnimmt es aus Kikyos Haus, wird von den Dorfbewhonern aber verfolgt. Kikyo kommt hinzu und bannt Inu Yasha mit letzter Kraft an den heiligen Baum, der zufällig hinter Inu Yasha stand in dem Moment. Inu Yasha sieht ein, dass seine Reaktion falsch war und ist bereit zu sterben. Durch den Bann Kikyo fällt er in einen teifen Schlaf. Kikyo meint zu Kaede, dass ihre Leiche und das Shikon no Tama verbrannt werden müssen. Sie stirbt daraufhin und das Shikon no Tama ist vorerst verschollen. Kikyos Seele wird dann ca. 400 Jahre später im moderenen Tokio wiedergeburen, als Kagome Higurashi. Kikyōs Wiederbelebung Wiederbelebung 50 Jahre nach Kikyos Tod: Die Hexe Uraswe erweckt Kikyo wieder zum Leben, aus Seelen, Graberde und Gebeinen, Kikyo ist dann eine Art Golem. Da sie selbst keine Seele mehr hat, muss Kikyo sich regelmäßg neue Seelen holen und für sich nutzen, da sie im Laufe der Handlung immer Mal wieder einige Seelen verliert. Diese Seelen besorgen ihr die Shinidamachu, ihre Seelenfänger. Das Kikyo kein richtiger Mensch mehr ist, erwähnt Naraku mal, er sagt zu Kikyo, kurz bevor er sie angeblich tötet in Episode 124: "Du kannst ja nicht einmal bluten, du bist nur ein Haufen aus Knochen und wiederlichem Dreck, der von armseeligen Seelen zusammen gehalten wird." Kikyōs Ziele nach ihrer Wiederbelebung Nach der Wiederbelebung, weiß Kikyo nichts von Narakus Intrige und will sich nur an Inu Yasha rächen. Aber sehr schnell bekommt Kikyo mit welches Spiel mit ihr gespielt wurde und will nun auch Naraku den Garaus machen. Sie will also Naraku töten, da diese sie hintergangen hat, ihr Leben ruiniert hat und das Shikon no Tama im ganzen verunreinigen will. Aber auch Inu Yasha soll sterben müssen, da er schon Mal versucht hat, das Shikon no Tama für egoistische Zwecke zu misbrauchen und Kikyo nicht zulassen kann, dass Inu Yasha erneut auf solche Gedanken kommen könnte. Im weiteren Verlauf ändert sie aber ihre Haltung zu Inu Yasha und verleibt sich erneut in ihn. Kikyōs zweites Leben Nach ihrer Wiedererweckung trifft sie immer Mal wieder auf Inu Yasha, zu Beginn will sie ihn umbringen, nach un nach kommen aber ihre Liebesgefühle zurück. Sie lässt dann immer mehr von Inu Yasha ab und konzentiert sich mehr auf Naraku, der erstaunlich schnell, erstaunlich viele Splitter einsammeln konnte. right|200px|thumb|Kikyo, kurz bevor sie angeblich stirbt in Episode 124 In Episode 124, hat Naraku sein menschliches Herz abspalten können und es seiht so aus als würde Kikyo nun erneut von Naraku getötet werden. Für die nächste Zeit, ist Kikyo dann erstmal verschwunden taucht aber später wieder auf, sie musst esich erst von Naraku Mordangriff erholen. In der Final-Act Staffel, erlangt Kohaku seine Freiheit von Naraku und schließt sich Kikyo an. Kikyo weiß um Kohakus schreckliches Schicksal und legt ihren schützenden Bann auf Kohakus Splitter, dass Naraku keine Macht hat, Kohakus Splitter zu verunreinigen. Der Nachteil von Kikyos Bann ist aber, nur Naraku wird abgewehrt, Magatsuhi kann Kikyo Bann später nicht Leichtigkeit brechen. Kikyōs erneuter Tod Kikyo stellt sich in Episode 175 erneut gegen Naraku, doch sie ist zu schwach, da sie kurz zuvor alle Kraft anwendete um Miroku zuretten, vor seiner Miasmavergiftung. left|thumb|200px|Kikyo und Inu Yasha Durch das Miasma entschwinden ihre Seelen. Kurz vor ihrem Ende, kommt Inu Yasha zu ihr, er hält sie in seinen Armen, sie küssen sich und mitten im Kuss stirbt Kikyo. Inu Yasha ist zu tiefst erzürnt über Narakus Skrupellosigekeit und enttäuscht über sich selbst, da seinetwegen Kikyo erneut sterben musste. Naraku redet Inu Yasha ein, dass er selbst dran Schuld sei, das Kikyo sterben musste, da er einfach zu schwach war einen einfachen Menschen zu beschützen. Inu Yasha weiß, dass Naraku ihn so schwächen will, aber dennoch nimmt er Narakus Worte war und kann sich seine Schwäche nicht verzeihen. In der Folgezeit macht der Tod Kikyos Inu Yasha aber dennoch stärker und will Naraku um jeden Preis vernichten. Kikyos Bann wirkt weiterhin auf Kohakus Splitter, was Naraku zu extremem Maßnahmen zwingt. Naraku belebt Magatsuhi wieder, der ein körperloser Yokai ist und kann von Kohaku Besitz ergriffen. Magatsuhi kann den Bann von Kikyo brechen, da Kikyo Kohaku nur vor Naraku schützte, nicht aber vor Magatsuhi. Naraku entnimmt Kohaku seinen Splitter, Kohaku stirbt aber nicht, der Wille Kikyos ist in ihn übergegangen und hält Kohaku am Leben. Mit dem letzten Splitter von Kohaku, hat Naraku das komplette Shikon no Tama in der Hand. Als Kikyo stirbt, erscheinen ihre geistigen Überreste vor Kaede, sie bittet ihre jüngere Schwester um Vergebung, dannach kann Kikyo in Frieden ruhen. Beziehungen Kaede *Kaede: ist Kikyos jüngere Schwester, nach Kikyos Auferstehung erkannte sie Kaede zunächst nicht wieder (hauptsächlich weil sie eine ältere Dame geworden war nach 50 Jahren). Jedoch erkennt sie ihr Schwester dann doch und besucht Kaede gelegentlich. Als Kikyo dann erneut von Naraku umgebracht wurde, kehrt ihrer Seele zurück zu Kaede und bittet um Vergebung, um dann Abschied von ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu nehmen. Kikyo hat sich stets um Kaede gesorgt, als sie noch am Leben war. Kōhaku *Kōhaku: als er Narakus Bann entkommen war, schloss er sich Kikyō an, Kohakus Splitter stand seit nun an unter dem Bann Kikyos und schützte ihn so vor Naraku. Als jedoch Kikyos Bann nicht mehr wirkt, kann Naraku Kohaku den lezten Splitter entnehmen und das Shikon no Tama vervollständigen. Kohaku stirbt jedoch nicht, da der Wille Kikyos in ihn übergegangen ist und Kohaku so überlebte. Kagome *Kagome: ist Kikyos Wiedergeburt, Kikyo ist nicht sehr überzeugt von Kagome und kann sie zunächst nicht ausstehen, erkennt jedoch später, dass Kagome eine tolle außergewöhnliche Person ist und fängt an sie zu bewundern weil Kagome eine starke Persönlichkeit hat Naraku *Naraku: als Naraku noch Onigumo war verliebte dieser sich in Kikyo, jedoch wusste er, dass er sie nie erreichen würde, ohne einen funktionierenden Körper. Daher ließ er seine verdorbene Seele von Dämonen verzehren, die im Gegenzug ihren Körper für ihn gaben und er nannte sich Naraku. Als Naraku hetzte er Kikyo und Inu Yasha gegeneinander auf, dabei bringt Naraku Kikyo um. 50 Jahre nach ihrem Tod will sie sowohl Naraku als auch Inu Yasha umbringen. Später dann bringt Naraku Kikyo erneut um, er vergiftet sie mit seinem Miasma, da sie ihm im Weg stand. Dabei bleibt aber ein Stück ihrer Seele im Shikon no Tama und somit auch in Naraku. Sie wird zum Licht im Juwel, das gegen Naraku kämpft und verhindert, dass er den letzten Splitter des Juwels auch aufnehmen kann, so ist Kohakus Splitter vorerst sicher vor Narakus Macht. Kohaku wird dann von Magatsuhi entführt, er kann auch seine Splitter verunreinigen, Kohaku kann sich aber befreien. Als Naraku dann Rin entführt stellen sich Inu Yasha und Kohaku ihm entgegen, dabei gelingt es Naraku nun auch Kohakus Splitter an sich zu nehmen ,da der Bann Kikyos von Magatsuhi aufgelöst wurde, Naraku hat somit das ganze Shikon no Tama. Kohaku stirbt jedoch nicht, Kikyos Wille hält ihn am Leben. Als dann Naraku kurz vor seinem Tod steht, sieht er alle seine Verbrechen ein und weiß um seine Grausamkeit. Er bittet um Gnade und weiß nun, dass er sich von ganzem Herzen nur die Liebe zu Kikyo wünschte. Sein Wunsch wird aber nicht gewährt. Nach der Reinigung seiner Seele, kann Naraku dennoch in Frieden ruhen. Inu Yasha *Inu Yasha: sie war seine erste große Liebe, jedoch zerstörte Naraku ihre Beziehung. Nach ihrer Wiederbelebung wollte sie auch Inu Yasha töten, dennoch hatte sie noch Gefühle für ihn und brachte die Tat letztlich nicht zustande. Nachdem sie von Naraku vergiftet wurde, liegen sich Inu Yasha und Kikyo ein letztes Mal in den Armen, sie küssen sich, dabei stirbt sie in seinen Armen. Inu Yasha macht sich daraufhin große Vorwürfe, dass er Kikyo nicht beschützen konnte und ist nun noch entschlossener Naraku auslöschen zu wollen. Sesshoumaru *Sesshoumaru: beide haben keine wirkliche Beziehung zueinander. Sesshoumaru meinte mal über Kikyo, sie sei genau wie die Shichinintai, ein wiedergeborene Sterbliche, die nur vor einem erneuten Tod wegzurennen versucht. Im ersten Inu Yasha Movie Affections Touching Across Time gibt es mal einen kurzn Dialog zwischen Beiden, indem es darum geht, dass Sesshoumaru sich einwenig um Kagome und Inu Yasha sorgt. Suikotsu *Suikotsu: Kikyo lernt den Arzt Suikotsu kennen, sieht aber, dass er einen Juwelsplitter in sich trägt. Sie weiß, dass er einer der Shichinintai sein muss, zweifelt aber und fragt nach. Ein Dorfbewohner erzählt, das der Suikotsu der Shichinintai ein brutales Monster war und der Arzt Suikotsu nitch im Geringsten so wäre wie sein angeblicher Namensvätter. Kikyo glaubt dem Frieden erstmal und hilft Suikotsu. Als die anderen Shichinintai Suikotsus böse Seite erwecken, sieht Kikyo nun, dass er doch jener Killer ist und fühlt sich innerlich erneut betrogen. Suikotsu entführt dann Rin und Kikyo stellt sich gegen den einstigen Arzt. Suikostu kommt wieder zu sich, seine böse Seite scheint zu schwach zu sein. Er bittet Kikyo, dass sie ihm den Splitter entnehmen soll, damit er einen würdevollen Tod hat. Kikyo weiß nicht recht, was sie tun sill, da der gute Suikotsu ein aufrichtiger Mensch war. Jakotsu beendet das Ganze und schnappt sich Suikotsus Splitter. Miroku *Miroku: als Miroku und sein Kazaana von dem Miasma vergiftet wurde, heilt Kikyo den Hoshi mit letzter Kraft. Kikyo setzt all ihre Kräfte ein, wodurch sie sehr schwach wird. thumb|200px|Kikyo heilt Miroku Sie kann Miroku jedoch nicht völlig heilen, meint aber er sein außer Lebensgefahr, nur dürfe er sein Kazaana nie mehr benutzen oder er müsse sterben. Miroku ist sehr dankbar und muss stehts an Kikyos Worte denken im weiteren Verlauf. Er muss sein Kazaana kurz vor Schluss extrem oft einsetzen und Miroku wäre daran auch beinahe gestorben. Kikyo & Kagome *beide haben große spirituelle Fähigkeiten *beide können die Shikon no Tama Splitter sehen/spüren *beide kämpfen mit Pfeil und Bogen, Kikyo ist aber eindeutig geschickter *Kikyo ist 18, Kagome erst 15 *Kikyo bewunder Kagome, da sie einen stakren Willen hat, Kikyo aber immer von Zweifel und Enttäuschung geleidet wurde *beide haben eine Kussszene mit Inu Yasha *im Manga sehen sich Kagome und Kikyo sehr ähnlich *Kikyo ist äußerlich eher kalt und zielstrebig, Kagome ist meist ängstlicher und etwas neidisch auf Kikyo und ihre Liebe zu Inu Yasha Images_(38).jpg|Kikyo mit Pfeil und Bogen Images_(37).jpg|Kagome mit Pfeil und Bogen Wichtige Infos zu Kikyo *sie ist eine Miko und die Behüterin des Shikon no Tama (Juwel der vier Seelen) *ihre Schwester ist Kaede, welche auch Inuyasha die Halskette umlegt und Kagome ihn so mit "Sitz!" (Manga) / "mach Platz!" (Anime) lahm legen kann *sie kümmert sich stets um Kaede *Kikyō fertigte jene Halskette vor 50 Jahren, um so Inu Yasha kontrollieren zu können. Ihr Codewort war "Geliebter" *Kikyo ist eine sehr begabte Bogenschützin, auch ihre Wiedergeburt Kagome weist ein Talent fürs Bogenschießen auf, wenn auch weniger treffsicher *sie wurde von Naraku reingelegt und in Gestalt Inuyashas brutal getötet, sie will Rache an Naraku für seinen rücksichtslosen Hinterhalt und auch Inuyasha soll dran glauben müssen, weil sie ihm nicht mehr vertraut und meint er habe sie hintergangen *nach und nach werden auch ihre Gefühle für Inu Yasha wieder stärkter, letztlich stirbt sie sogar in seinen Armen und küssen sich dabei *Kikyos Wunsch ist es, dass Naraku für immer unschädlich gemacht wird und das das Juwel der vier Seelen ebenfalls für immer verschwindet. Kagome führt diesen Wunsch der Unschädlichmachung des Juwels am Ende aus. Narakus Seele wird rein und er kann in Frieden ruhen. *ihre japanische Sprecherin ist Noriko Hidaka, in der deutschen Version wurde Kikyō von Claudia Lössl gesprochen Bilder zu Kikyō Kikyo_und_kagome.png|Kikyo und Kagome Kikju_oder_Kagome_Inujasha_muss_sich_entscheiden.png Kikju1.png Kikyos_Leiche_im_Wasser.jpg|Kikyos toter Körper im Wasser [ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Verstorbene